In my Daughter s eyes
by badgirlanime
Summary: El día más importante de Mari-su...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores…**

**No hay ninguna historia de Mari-su (la mamá de Julie-su)… La verdad, solo ha aparecido en un comic… Así que decidí escribir de cómo fue su día más especial de su vida… el nacimiento de Julie-su :) La canción es de Martina Mcbride…**

Mari-su´s Pov

_Me siento como una pelota… Ya llevo nueve meses embarazada, en cualquier momento ella nacerá… La verdad estoy muy nerviosa… ¿Y si pasa algo mal? ¿Dolerá mucho?..._

_Pero la verdadera pregunta que me intriga es…_

_¿Estoy lista para ser madre?..._

_Yo no quería embarazarme tan rápido pero este Luger… algún día me las va a pagar… tener un niño en tu barriga durante nueve meses no es tan bonito como todos piensan… sobretodo si este patea mucho… y no te deja domir…_

_¡Ughhh! Oh no…_

-¡SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!- le grité asustada a mi amiga de la infancia Floren-ca…

-Aguanta, vamos con el doctor…- me dijo agarrándome la mano…

Luego ella y su esposo Simon me llevaron en una cama con ruedas con el doctor…

-¿Cómo estas Mari-su?- me preguntó tranquilamente cuando me vió entrar…

-¿CÓMO CREE QUE ESTOY?- le pregunté enojada…

-…¿Redonda?... no te tienes que preocupar de nada Mari-su... todo estará bien…- me dijo sonriéndome…

Luego me llevaron a una habitación y me insertaron unos cables…

Después de unos minutos sentí que ya venía…

-YA VIENE…- dije tratando de parecer calmada

-Tranquila, yo aquí la cacharé… tu solo tienes que empujar…- me dijo el doctor…

Decidí hacerle caso y empujé… y empujé…

-Falta poco sigue empujando…- me dijo el doctor…

Y con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaron empuje y escuché a alguien llorando…

-Felicidades Mari-su, acabas de dar a luz a una niña hermosa y sana…- me dijo el doctor… Yo volteé a ver y lo vi cargando a una bebe equidna rosada enrollada en una toalla… mi bebé…

Yo le pedí con mis brazos a que me la diera… el se acercó a mí y me la dejo en mis brazos…

Miré cada detalle de ella… era perfecta… y muy llorona…

-¡No llores Julie-su! ¡Papá va a estar aquí tan pronto el termine de trabajar!- le dije tratando de tranquilizarla…

-Ey Mari-su, tengo que hacerle unas pruebas, ahorita te la devuelvo… no te preocupes estará bien conmigo…- me dijo el doctor…

-Esta bien…- le dije y le dí a mi niña…

Unos veinte minutos el regreso y me dio otra vez a mi niña diciéndome que estaba sana… Ella ya no estaba llorando… entonces ella abrió bien poquito los ojos… Esos ojos me dejaron perpleja… sentí algo extraño… ahora tengo un nuevo punto de vista de la vida… un nuevo propósito…

Proteger y criar a mi hija…

En su ojos… ví el futuro, su futuro…

Sin razón alguna, empecé a cantar quedito

-In my daughter´s eyes… I am hero… I am strong and wise… and I know no fear…

But the truth is plain to see… She was sent to rescue me… I see who I wanna be… In my daughter´s eyes…

In my daughter´s eyes… everyone is equal… Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace…

This miracle God gave to me gives me strength when I am weak… I find reason to believe… In my daughter´s eyes… -

Con su manita me agarró un dedo, yo sonreí y seguí cantando…

-And when she wraps her hand around my finger… How it puts a smile in my heart!

Everything becomes a little clearer… I realize what life is all about…

I hanging on when your heart has had enough… Is giving more when you feel like giving up…

I´ve seen the light… It´s in my daughters eyes…-

Ella se quedó dormida pero como quiera seguí cantando…

-In my daughter´s eyes… I can see the future… A reflection of who I am… And what will be…

And thought she´ll grow and someday leave… Maybe raise a family…

When I´m gone I hope you´ll see… how happy she made me…

For I´ll be there…

In my daughter´s… eyes…-

No se cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando el regalo que Aurora me había dado… Pero luego alguien tocó la puerta…

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Simon abriendo la puerta con Floren-ca a su lado…

-¡Claro que sí!- le respondí…

Ellos se acercaron a mí con un globo rosa que decía "¡Es una niña!"

-No sabes las cosas que tuve que hacer para conseguir este globo…- me dijo Floren-ca mientras dejaba el globo en la mesa…

-Muchas gracias- le dije…

-¿Cómo esta Julie-su?- me preguntó Simon…

-Muy sana- le respondí…

-¿Puedo cargarla?- me preguntó ilusionada esta Floren-ca…

-¡Claro que si! Después de todo eres como su madrina…- le dije guiñándole el ojo…

Ella me sonrió y se acercó a mi, yo le deje en sus brazos mi bebé… Ella la cargo y sonrió más…

-Es muy hermosa…- me dijo ella

-Si es muy hermosa… ¡Muchas felicidades!- me dijo Simon poniéndose a lado de Floren-ca observando a Julie-su… _My little Juliet…_

-Gracias…-

-¿Y donde esta el padre?- me preguntó Floren-ca

-Trabajando…- le respondí…

-¿Cómo se atreve? El debió de acompañarte, el debió de estar aquí apoyándote…- me dijo medio enojada…

-Recuerda que el es el Grandmaster, Floren-ca… Tiene mucho trabajo y muchas responsabilidades muy importantes…- le dije…

-Como quiera no es excusa para haber faltado en este importante día en sus vidas…-

-Ella tiene razón…- dijo mi esposo entrando por la puerta…

El se acercó a mi, me agarró la mano y me dijo

-Lo siento mucho, vine lo más pronto posible…-

-No te preocupes… El doctor me ayudó mucho… pero su tranquilidad me hartó un poco…- le dije sonriendo…

El me sonrió y volteó a ver a Floren-ca con Julie-su… Me dejo y se acercó a Floren-ca…

-¿Puedo cargarla?- le preguntó…

-Si- le dijo y le dio cuidadosamente mi bebé…

El miró a Julie-su en sus brazos y sonrió… luego le dijo a Floren-ca

-Si algo nos pasara a Mari-su y a mi… Las únicas personas que confiamos plenamente para cuidarla serían ustedes…-

Floren-ca respiró profundamente varias veces y dijo

-Gracias… significa mucho para mí…- luego se le salieron algunas lágrimas, Simon se las limpió delicadamente con un pañuelo…

Escuché a Luger suspirar, lo volteé a ver y ví que estaba mirando a Julie-su detenidamente…

-Se parece mucho a ti mi amor… es bueno que no se parezca a mí…- dijo en voz bajita…

-Pero si estas bien guapo…- le dije

-Es malo mentir Mari-su…- me dijo sin quitar su vista de Julie-su…

No le dije nada mas… estaba demasiado contenta para pensar en que decir… Tengo al mejor hombre como mi esposo… Tengo la mejor amiga que se pueda tener… y tengo a mi hermosa hija…

_No me importa lo que me pase a mi… los protegeré a toda costa…_

**Espero que les haya gustado, solo es algo sencillo… pero cuando escuché la canción por primera vez casi lloraba… Hay un video de Julie-su y Lara-su (futura hija de Knuckles y Julie-su) con esta canción así que pensé ¿Por qué no con Mari-su y Julie-su? **

**Espero haberlo narrado bien, es que yo no se mucho de… dar a luz… (solo tengo 14 años) pero eh visto varias películas donde ha venido eso… ("Una casa patas arriba" y "Plan B" en la ultima exageraron mucho…) pero bueno, por favor díganme si lo narré bien…**

**¡Cuídense!**


	2. Mensaje!

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Estarán esperando que continuara esta historia, y lo haré, solo necesito darles un mensaje super importante!  
Personajes como Julie-su, Lien-da, y otros relacionados con la historia de Knuckles dejarán de aparecer en los Archie comics y harán como si nunca hubieran existido!  
No estoy muy informada del tema (me acabo de informar de esto hace unos momentos) pero esta la posibilidad de cambiar esto solo entren a esta pagina  
petitions/archie-comics-publications-stop-or-rever se-the-changes-to-the-sonic-the-hedgehog-comic  
Firmen por favor! La verdad, no sé si sea muy tarde para ayudar, pero necesitan 500 firmas y apenas tienen 105! (incluyendo la mía)  
Por favor, prometo seguirle al siguiente capitulo terminando de subir esto, y lo subiré cuanto antes, pero ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE JULIE-SU Y OTROS PERSONAJES!  
No estoy segura si se verá el link de la pagina, así que si no se ve envíenme un mensaje, y desde mi correo les enviaré el enlace/link!  
Plis firmen, solo piden el nombre y código postal, nada raro  
No quiero perder a Julie-su :( 


End file.
